


drizzle

by Shattering_Colors



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, i'm soft (TM), y'all i don't care if this could be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattering_Colors/pseuds/Shattering_Colors
Summary: “I realized that life is not fair when I met you.”





	drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the entire reason why I even found out about all of this is because of the Promnis server. Everyone is just so kind and I just wanted to thank all of you for being so welcoming and kind?? You guys are just so cordial and genuine and I wanted to thank you for that.

It felt like the weather was fitting, for a moment like this. Rain pounded down hard enough to drive civilians under the shelter of shop awnings and into the insides of coffee shops, choosing to abandon even the thought of using their umbrellas as they were useless against the onslaught of water. Prompto jumped from his spot on the couch when a particularly loud clap of thunder stirred him from his listless gaze at the horizon and pulled the knitted blanket tighter around his shoulders.

”People are scurrying around like ants out there, Iggy,” Prompto mused, focused on a blob of darkness in the middle of the street that seemed to be moving slowly, but was hopefully running. “Thanks for not kicking me out.”

”Of course.” Ignis’s reply came from behind the blond. He turned to glance at the older man, only to barely avoid having his nose smushed with a mug. “Tea.”

It didn't seem like much of an option, but Prompto wasn't going to argue and gratefully took the mug with both hands. Being stuck out in the rain sucked. It was twenty times worse when you’re stuck out when it’s pouring bullets and you’re far off your pre-determined course for your morning run and never considered that the heavens would curse your very existence and give you a chance to catch hypothermia, at least that’s how Prompto felt about it.

The blond sipped from the mug before speaking. “You don’t have to do all this for me, just ‘cuz Noct and I are close, y’know.”

”That is quite far from the truth, Prompto.” Ignis closed his computer and set it to the side, picking up his own mug of warm tea. “This is far from a bother. You don’t mean a lot to just Noct.”

Prompto drew his eyebrows in as he opened his mouth just slightly before quickly snapping it shut again. What does that even mean? “Uh…. Thanks, I guess? You don’t need to flatter me, I’m not gonna hurt Noct.” He discreetly tugged on his wristband, somehow doubting that he wasn't able to override the stain on his wrist, that the barcode meant more than his best friend somewhere down the line.

Prompto watched as Ignis pressed his lips into a thin line and a short, exasperated sigh hummed through them. “I have seen that your intentions are pure, even if your influence is not exactly that on him,” Ignis paused as if to choose his words carefully. Prompto tensed as that thought alone caused icy fear to course through his veins, colder than even when the downpour had fought its way through his shirt and sneakers. “I realized that life is not fair when I met you.”

Prompto sneaked a glance at Ignis out of the corner of his eye, startled to find that the other met his gaze, eyes soft in the way Prompto only understood from movies. Flustered, Prompto turned his attention to the liquid in his mug. When he found no solace in the almost-empty glass, he then turned his attention to the endless storm raging outside. “Oh. Sorry.”

”There’s no need for that. I apologize, I must have phrased that incorrectly. I’m other words, it is mandatory for anyone who associates with the crown — voluntarily or out of necessity — to have a background check run on them. It saddens me that with the absence of solid parental units, it has caused your self-esteem to deteriorate in such a way. I just wish that you could see yourself in the way that I do.”

It felt like even the rain halted to contribute to the pin-drop silence that fell between the two of them, enrapturing the entirety of the apartment. “And… uhm.” Prompto cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat, refusing to look up from the now empty mug. “What way is that? That you see me, that is.”

Ignis's reply came with no hesitation. “Not without your minimal flaws, but you are truly utterly astonishing.”

Prompto didn't know how he missed it, but the space between them had gone from him leaning on the arm of the couch and Ignis seated on the middle cushion to both of them almost on the edge of their respective cushions with the fabric of their pants brushing up against each other. “Prompto, if I may.”

Prompto swallowed the knot in his throat. Was Ignis going to kiss him? Oh gods, he needed a mint or some of that breath freshener from romcoms. “Y-Yeah?”

Ignis made that face he did when he was trying not to be amused by something or someone. With a slight, benign smile, he leaned in and brushed the fringe that was Prompto's bangs away from his forehead. Before Prompto even had a chance to react, lips briefly caressed the space just above his brow.

Prompto knew his face burned like some sort of personified apple, he felt the warmth swelling up in his cheeks and was certain that it was even more prevalent in his expression than he felt. "Oh; I didn't really expect that. And before you go all apologizing and such, I liked it. I've just never really been kissed before. Like, ever." He stopped, then. He didn't want to spiral into a full-on ramble session in front of Ignis.

Ignis didn't even attempt to hide his amusement, too wrapped up in Prompto's marveling. "What were you expecting, then?"

Prompto giggled like he wished he did when he was younger. "Are you flirting with me, Ignis?"

Ignis momentarily flickered his gaze to something that wasn't the blond and pressed his lips into a thin line as he adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps."

Prompto snickered again to himself, just underneath his breath, in a sense of awe. The suddenness of all of this — the even the existence of the reciprocated feelings — was unexpected, to say the least, but certainly not unwelcome. "I could show you, not that I'm a great kisser or anything."

Ignis's lips turned upwards, fondly. "I mind little, Prompto."

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come scream about FFXV with me on Tumblr?](https://lesbian-aranea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
